


Tech Support

by koalathebear



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 23:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4037905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalathebear/pseuds/koalathebear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver Queen needs tech support.  Just a little scribble set somewhere during the course of season 1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tech Support

He slammed the computer mouse down in frustration, glaring at the monitor. Picking up the phone, he punched in some numbers.

"Felicity Smoak," he heard a voice mumble.

"Are you eating something?" he asked with amusement. He heard her give a cough and swallow rapidly.

"Mr Queen!" she responded with alacrity.

"Oliver," he corrected her.

"Can I help you with something?" she asked curiously.

"My computer screen is frozen," he lied, staring at the monitor in the Lair beneath the Verdant for a moment.

Felicity paused for a moment. "Would you like me to give you the phone number for the IT Help Line, Mr Queen?" she asked him politely. "Alternatively I could send a member of our support team to your office to assist you?"

"No, that's ok …" he told her. "I'm at … home."

"Our support team does cover home computers so long as they are supplied by Queen Consolidated," she recited. "Have you tried restarting your computer?" she asked him automatically, voice in work-mode and he smiled despite himself.

"No."

"Is the screen blue?"

"No. It's just not giving me the answers I need," he told her, frustration colouring his voice. He stared at the blank screen, a frown in his eyes.

Felicity hesitated for a moment. "They say that sometimes it's good to get up away from your computer and give yourself a few minutes break … it can clear the head as well and give you a new perspective on a problem."

"Is that what you do, Felicity?" he asked her, with genuine interest in his voice.

"If I can't solve a problem, I usually go for a walk around the server room … not so easy to get fresh air from this floor … but it helps," she told him.

"Every option seems to be the wrong one," he told her, an edge in his voice.

"One option will be better than the others or there's an option you haven't considered yet. When coding, sometimes it's hard to see the errors in your own lines of code if you've been staring at them for too long."

"A walk it is, Felicity," he announced with a smile in his voice. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. I didn't help much …"

"You helped a lot."

"OK … great … " she announced. There was a long silence and then she said. "OK, gotta go. But please stay on the line."

He listened, bemused as a pre-recorded message asked him if his query had been answered.

"Yes," he replied.

"On a scale of 1 to 5 with 1 being very unsatisfied and 5 being very satisfied, please rate your satisfaction."

"Five," he replied.

"Would you use this service again?" the recorded voice asked him.

"Yes," he replied and then hung up, a faint smile lightening his grim features.

****

end


End file.
